My Vampire Romance
by CemeteryDrive911
Summary: Frank Iero moves to a new High School and meets a mysterious young man called Gerard Way...They make friends, fall in love...but there is something Gerard is hiding from Frank!
1. Blood

Frankie's P.O.V

"Bye sweetie!" My Mom waved and drove off, leaving me standing alone on the sidewalk. I trudged up the steps and entered the old school building. I found myself In a dimly lit foyer, with a few posters advertising Child-Line and random crap, and there was a little window into the office. I knocked on the window and a lady with little glasses perched on the end of her nose appeared at the window.  
"Yes?" she smiled  
"Hi, I'm uh, Frank. I'm new," I handed her my papers.  
She beamed at me "Welcome to Franklin Hill Boarding School!" she looked at my papers "I'll just get you-"  
She was cut off by a shrill scream. We both froze and glanced around towards the direction of the sound. We saw the school nurse running along towards us, blood covering her Uniform.  
"Help!" she cried "Call an ambulance or something, quick, it's an emergency!"  
The office lady grabbed the phone and dialed 911, she pointed me to some seats, an apologetic look in her eyes. I nodded understandingly and sat myself down quietly, wondering what was going on. I saw some stern looking guys walking down the corridor, and then reappearing with a guy in between them. I looked at him. He looked round about my age, but he was quite tall. He was quite good looking, too. Long black hair, big hazel eyes, really pale. Like, seriously pale. With big dark circles under his eyes, but there was something that made you stare at him. I looked at him more and noticed his hands and his black shirt were covered in blood... and he had a bloody hand print on his cheek, as if somebody had hit him, with a bloody hand. He glanced over at me as he passed. He saw me staring and winked. Then he was whisked down another corridor towards the Principal's office. Then the Paramedics came and carried off a dude on a stretcher. I saw them cover him up. He was really, really pale, almost greeny colour, and he had a huge chunk of skin missing from his side. Then they carried him off, his body covered by a white sheet. His hand fell out the side from under the sheet. It was covered in blood. I looked away.  
After a few minutes, the office lady told me to go to the Principals office. I wandered along and knocked on the door.  
"Come in," a voice called.  
I opened the door and walked in. Somebody was sitting in the chair opposite the Principal. The Principal, Mr Stormi, was frowning, but he managed to smile at me.  
"You must be Frank Iero," he said "Welcome! I've just found you a roommate, This is Mr Way, I hope you can influence his behaviour,"  
I looked at the guy in the chair to see that It was the same guy with the black hair who had winked at me. He looked slightly peeved.  
"Cool," I held out my hand for him to shake "I'm Frank,"  
He didn't shake my hand back. He looked at me "I'm Gerard," he said flatly.  
"Now, Gerard, why don't you show Frank his new dorm. I'll speak to you about the _incident_ later," He smiled uncomfortable as Gerard stood up and brushed past me.  
"Come on," he said gruffly. I hurried to keep up with him.

I followed him along to his dorm and he pushed the door open. I followed him into the darkness. The door slammed behind me and I jumped.  
"_scared of the dark?"_ he whispered in a creepy voice.  
"NO!" I exclaimed "I just didn't expect the door so slam," I felt for a light switch and flicked it. The room lit up nicely...to show a mess. Gerard flinched at the light and pulled his hood up.  
"Vampire," I laughed.  
He tensed "You what?"  
"Nothing," I said defensively "Joke, that's all..."  
He relaxed "Cool...So, that's your rooms over there," he pointed to a set of doors in one corner "That's my rooms, that's the bathroom, this is the main area with the TV, and the kitchen and stuff...OK?"  
I nodded. "Ok," I wandered over to the kitchen and opened the fridge, to find it completely empty.  
"Don't you eat?" I joked. I saw him tense again. What was with him?  
"I usually eat out..." he tailed off "We can pick up some stuff for you now?"  
I shook my head "It's fine, I've brought some stuff," I pushed a stack of paper to the side and sat my Misfits Rucksack on the kitchen table. Gerard smirked.  
"What?"  
"You like the Misfits?" he said.  
"Yeah, so?"  
His face turned serious "Me too," he muttered, standing up. He wandered oiver and sat down on a stool beside the table. He peered at my lunch.  
"Want some?" I offered, taking out a cucumber sandwich.  
He shook his head, his nose wrinkling up "No meat?" He questioned.  
I shook my head at him "I'm a vegan," I said matter-of-factly.  
His face fell the slightest bit "Awh, ok," he paused, and grinned "I guess this means you wont be stealing my leather jacket?"  
I laughed at him "Yeah, I guess so,"  
"Good! Cause it's my favourite jacket, so hands off...and no burning it or whatever,"  
I laughed again "Dont worry, cause if I burned it...I would be burning a cow,"  
He grinned "I like your way of thinking, Mr Iero,"  
I rolled my eyes "Whatever,"


	2. Dead!

Gerard's POV

I watched Frank eat his cucumber sandwich, and I wrinkled my nose up in disgust. How could he eat that crap? It stank, for one thing, and it looked like puke for another. Well, at least the fact that he was a Vegan meant that I didn't have to kill him. Well, I didn't have to kill any of them, did I? But I _did_. That's the thing. I made friends with them, they trusted me with everything they had, all their little human secrets, all the little crushes thay had on girls or guys...then I'd wait for a while, waiting for the perfect moment...then I would strike.  
Sometimes I hated who I was. I would scream at myself and I would hit things, sometimes I'd consider all the ways there were for me to...end things. Other times I loved being who I was, _what_ I was. I'd laugh at the weaknesses that I didn't have.  
I watched Frank curiously. I had never come across a Vegan or a Vegetarian before. I had never known there were other ways to eat. I had heard of Vegan, obviously, but I thought it was a myth, one of these little things that they talked about amongst themselves but it didn't exist any more. I was starting to like this little guy. He was quite cute, short, with spiky black hair, big hazel eyes, an adirable smile...wait. What the hell? I was sitting thinking about how _cute_ this little dude was. I mentally slapped myself.  
Frank was looking at me. Had I been staring? Crap, I probably had.  
I forced myself to smile at him and stood up.  
"You finished?" I asked, gesturing towards his lunch.  
He nodded.  
"Cool, want a tour of the school?"  
He smiled "I guess so...don't we have class today?"  
I shook my head "It's an In-service day. Basically a 'Do whatever the hell you want and get away with it' Day," I laughed.  
Frank laughed too, then paused "What was all that about earlier? he asked.  
"What?"  
Frank looked at me "You know what," he said "The guy that got carried off on the stretcher, the blood...everything. I know it's got something to do with you,"  
I swallowed. What should I tell him? "I uh...got in a fight with a dude, no...uh...no big deal,"  
Frankie cocked his head to the side "No big deal?" He frowned "That dude was dead,"  
"You don't know that for a fact," I argued.  
Frank gave me a '_don't be so damn stupid'_ look. "Yeah, cause they really cover you up in a white sheet if you're still alive, don't they?" He said sarcastically.  
I slumped against the wall. This was the last thing I needed. A stupid shortie making me feel crap about myself. A stupid little shortie _human_ too. I had sunk to a new low.  
Frank saw my expression "Gerard-"  
"Gee," I corrected him, for some reason wanting him to use my nickname instead of my full name.  
"Gee," he continued "Are you okay?"  
I banged my fist against the table, making Frank jump "No I am not f*cking okay you little runt!" I yelled "I just killed a dude there and you expect me to be okay?"  
"So you _did_ kill him..." Frank muttered.  
I let my body relax "You're not scared of me, are you?" I wondered,  
Frank hesitated "No, I'm not...actually." he paused "Nope, weird, huh?"  
I allowed myself to laugh once "Yeah, pretty weird..." I stopped. Frank was staring at my face.  
"What?" I demanded.  
Frank shook his head slowly "Nothing, it's just...you're so...I mean, uh...you have a bloody hand-print on your face," He looked away awkwardly.  
I laughed at him "Yeah, I'd better go clean up before I give you a tour," I stood up and walked towards the bathroom, leaving Frank staring after me.


	3. Kiss me you Animal!

Frank's POV

I followed Gee around the school, trying to pay attention to what he was saying.  
"This is the Art corridor," he paused, smiling to himself.  
"Do you like art then?" I asked curiously.  
He hesitated "Yes," he told me quietly "But don't go telling people," He warned.  
I nodded "Okay...what, it's not cool for dudes to like art?"  
He laughed "Not really, but then, nobody thinks I'm cool anyway,"  
"I think you're pretty awesome," I told him truthfully.  
He smiled a gorgeous lopsided grin at me "Yeah, but you're new, give it a few days you'll be in with the 'it' crowd,"  
I shook my head "Seriously, I won't!"  
"You will," He told me firmly, resuming walking "Everybody does,"  
"Not you though,"  
He laughed again "No, not me,"  
I looked up at him "And why is that?"  
He looked at me, and stopped. He spun on his heel "I'll show you why I don't like most of the guys at this school, okay?" I nodded "Follow me,"  
We walked along a few corridors, and I completely lost my sense of direction. Finally, we escaped the maze of corridors and halls and we arrived in a small courtyard. I noticed Gee pulling his hood up again, shading his face from the winter sun. I followed him towards a crowd of jocks sitting on some benches.  
Gee cleared his throat.  
The jocks and Cheerleaders turned around.  
"What do you want, freak?" One demanded, looking at Gee disgustedly.  
"New dude," Gee said, I heard a slight growl in his voice "I wanted him to meet you,"  
They all looked at me, and I felt really shy. One of the cheerleaders, who had long black hair, smiled at me. I blushed.  
"Hey, little dude!" the jock who had been rude to Gee smiled, his voice softer "I'm Josh, these are all the 'cool guys'," he paused and looked at Gee "Shame you've been stuck with him, we can get you moved into another dorm if you like?"  
"Uh..."  
"Good! Now, want to get lost, freak show?" he gave Gee a disgusted look "I'm trying to talk to my buddy Frank,"  
Gee practically snarled at him before walking away.  
Josh was about to speak when I interrupted him "Excuse me," I squeaked, racing after Gee.

I found him sitting, sulking, on a bench inside the building. He ' seem to notice me. I stopped, taking the chance to look at him properly. He really was beautiful. His skin was marble-white, almost too perfect looking to be real, his big eyes were a gorgeous hazel colour. I shuffled over to him. His head snapped up, his face angry. But his expression softened when he saw me.  
My heart melted. Before I had time to get weirded out my my feelings I was kissing him on the lips. He froze. But then he kissed me back for a millisecond, but then me pushed me away.  
"What the f*ck are you doing?" he demanded.  
I paused for a moment, catching my breath, "I was...I just..." I stammered "Don't you like me?"  
He closed his eyes, a painful look flashing across his face "Yeah" he said quietly"I do..." he looked up "Leave me alone right now, will you?"

He got up and raced down the corridor, disappearing round the corner. I sat down on the bench, letting my head fall into my hands.  
What the hell was wrong with me? I had just kissed a dude. A dude who I had only known for an hour and a half.  
But there was something between us. I knew Gee loved me, maybe not the way that I was starting to like him, but for that amazing millesecond he kissed me back, I felt a connection.  
I smiled, fighting the urge to break down into tears "This could be the start of something beautiful," I laughed to myself, quoting an old movie that my Mum watched once.

I sat like that for ages, thinking about Gee, and what I should do. Finally a bell rang, signalling the start of lunch. It may be an In-Service day, but Gee told me we still had lunch and curfew bells. I got up and made my way along to the Lunch hall. Gee was nowhere to be seen. I saw the Jocks waving at me from their table. I sighed, and went over.  
"Hey, little dude," Josh said, sliding over to allow me to sit down in between him and the girl with the long black hair.  
"Hi," I said.  
"Hey there!" the girl smiled "I'm Becky! You're Frankie, right? Nice to meet you,"  
"Becky, babes, calm down," Josh laughed "You'll scare the little guy," Josh turned to me "Thats my Girlfriend, Becky," His tone was nice enough but there was an edge to his words, as if he was marking out his territory. Becky was his Girlfriend. Cool. I didn't care. There was only one person for me. It had only been 2 hours, but I already knew who my othr half was.  
"Do you have a Girlfriend?" Becky wondered curiously.  
"Nah,"  
"Really? A handsome guy like you," Becky paused, her eyes meeting Josh's over my head, she looked down "I mean, is there someone you've got your eyes on?" she fluttered her eyelashes.  
"Yes," I laughed "But I'm not saying who," I pressed my finger to my lips, and smiled.  
Josh laughed. "Nice one, bro." He gestured to the other people at the table "Let me introduce you to the 'in' group..."  
He named all the Footballers and Cheerleaders at the table. I smiled and said hello politely. But my mind was elsewhere.  
"So whats going on with you and Gee- I mean Gerard?" I wondered after a while.  
Josh looked at me curiously "What do you mean?"  
"Like, you two seem to hate each other,"  
Josh tensed "What did that faggot say about me?"  
"Nothing! Just, when he introduced me to you guys, you two seemed to really hate each other, you know?"  
Josh relaxed and smiled at me "Nothing much...well." he paused "I dunno, he's just like, a freak show. Know what I mean? Pale, long dark hair, really creepy. He hardly ever wears anything but black..." Josh looked at my outfit "Speaking of which, want me to get you a Football shirt? Brighten up your outfit?"  
"I can't play football!" I exclaimed.  
Josh laughed "It's alright, bro. I'll get you one anyway," he paused "You don't have to play to be cool,"  
He looked at his friends, they all shared the same look. "Just, stay away from that Freak Gerard if you want to stay with us, okay?"  
I nodded awkwardly. That would be difficult.

Later on, When I got back to the Dorm after lunch, everything was in darkness. The Dorm was quiet.  
"Gee?" I called. No answer. I flicked the lights on.  
The mess was the same. I made my way towards Gee's rooms. I knocked.  
No answer.  
I pushed the door open and peered into Gee's bedroom. It was dark, so I turned on the light. There was nobody there. His black bedsheets were crumpled, and there were black shirts and jeans lying all over the place, his Black leather jacket draped over the back of a chair at his desk. Sketching paper and pens littered his desk, a few of the sheets splattered with red paint but otherwise blank. I looked at his artwork. The red paint looked like blood. It was quite effective. I smiled, and carried on looking about his room.  
"It's rude to look through somebody's stuff," came a familiar voice from behind me.  
I looked round to see Gee standing by the door. His black hair covered most of his face but I could see his expression. He was looking at me curiously, a smirk playing on his lips.  
"Sorry, I was looking fo you, and you didnt answer when I knocked...so..."  
"It's okay," he interrupted "I was out,"  
"Where?" I wondered.  
He shrugged "Nowhere really...I needed to clear my thoughts after..." he paused uncomfortably "Anyway, I went out on a walk and..." he stopped again and looked at the floor.  
"What?" I asked.  
"It's just...Frank...I'm...I've gotta tell you that..." He stopped. Then he made a small sound, almost like a sob, and he dropped to the floor, burying his face in his hands.  
I ran over to him. "Gee?" I dropped to my knees so I was at the same level as him. I pulled his hands away from his face. I ignored the fact that his hands were stained red.  
I looked him in the eyes. "Gee, tell me what happened,"  
He looked at me, his eyes dull and emotionless.  
"I cant," he whispered.  
"Why?"  
He shook his head "You wouldn't believe me..." he tailed off. His huge eyes stared into my own.  
"Gee," I said slowly "I don't care, just tell me,"  
He shook his head.  
I frowned. Then I took his face in my hands and pressed my lips to his. Gee froze for a second, then he wrapped his arms around me in a hug.  
There was a coppery taste to his lips. I pulled away for a minute, and looked Gee in the face.  
"That thing you wouldn't tell me, Gee," I paused "Did you...did you _hurt_ somebody?"  
Gee's face crumpled. He muttered something incohearent.  
"What?"  
He nodded.  
I paused, wondering how to react.  
"Tell me about it," I said softly, shifting so I was sitting on his lap.  
"I can't, Frank," he told me "If I told you, you wouldn't believe me, and if you did, you'd run away from me, literally,"  
I smiled "It can't be that bad," I joked  
Gee didn't smile.  
I frowned "Well, you have to tell me some time, but for now I don't care," I told him.  
He looked up at my face "Really?"  
I nodded "Really Really," I smiled at him.  
He allowed himself a tiny smile, and then I kissed him again.


	4. Vampires will never Hurt You

Gerard's POV

I let Frank kiss me again. He put his arms around my neck and pulled himself closer to me. I hugged him tightly, not caring at all that I was kissing a dude. Or caring that the Dude was my room-mate, or that the Dude who was my room-mate was also Human.  
Frank somehow knew that I had killed someone. I didn't know how, but he knew. And I knew I would have to tell him what I was sooner or later. But for the moment I pushed the thought out of my mind and concentrated on Frankie.  
We stayed cuddled up for a few hours, until Frank got hungry and went in search of food. I sat in my room, thinking about him. I had known him for less than an day and I had made out with him more than once. Man, was my life messed up.  
Frank came back ten minutes later with some strange burger thing.  
"What the f*ck is that?" I wondered as he sat down beside me.  
He stuck his tongue out at me "It's a Tofu Burger," he said "Want some?"  
"No way," I laughed "I don't eat human food-" I stopped. Frank froze mid-bite of his dinner.  
"Huh?" He asked.  
I wondered how to cover my slip-up. I wasn't going to tell him my secret, not yet.  
"Joke!" I laughed. Frank raised an eyebrow "You'll have to get used to my warped sense of humor, okay?"  
To my relief Frank laughed "Alright," he smiled "Whatever, randomer!"I smiled and wrapped my arm around him and kissed his neck. I felt the blood running through the veins beneath his skin, and I shivered. He smelt so good. He was making me hungry again. But if I left he'd get suspicious.  
This was like that book, Twilight, the vampire falling in love wit the human. Except the human was a girl and the Vampire was the dude. They weren't both dudes. That was probably the bit that scared me the most.  
Frank sensed me tensing. "What is it?" He wondered, swallowing the last bit of hus burger.  
I shook my head, "Nothing,"  
Frank looked into my eyes "I'm guessing you're freaking out about me being a dude and you being a dude...right? Cause I am,"  
I allowed myself to oggle at him for a second, He already knew me so well. I nodded. Frank smiled.  
"Well, It is pretty weird," he said "But I don't care,"  
I smiled at him "Neither do I,"  
"The thing I do care about, however," He said, looking at me seriously "Is what you were up to at lunch?"  
I sighed "Frank, I told you, I can't tell you,"

*A week later*

"Frankie?" I called, walking into the darkness of my Dorm. I didn't put on the light. I could see everything perfectly. Well, not everything. I didn't see Frank running towards me until it was too late. He leapt at me, throwing his arms around my neck and kissing me hard on the lips. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him back.  
He pulled his head back and looked at me.  
"Looking gorgeous as usual, Gee," he commented.  
My heart, that is, if it was still there inside that cave I call a chest, melted. "You too, Frankie," I kissed him back then I let go of him and sat myself down on the couch.  
I was going to tell him my secret. I had to.  
"I have something to tell you," I said, but Frank put his finger to my lips, and sat on my lap.  
"Not now, Gee," he said, kissing my neck "I'm not in the mood for talking,"  
I couldn't help but smile at how adorable Frank was. I made a deal with myself to tell him later on. I kissed him back. He tugged at my shirt. I stopped. I wasn't willing to go that far.  
"Frank, I-"  
"Gee, shut the f*ck up," Frank muttered, pulling my shirt off, before removing his own.  
"Watch your language," I told him.  
He laughed "You can talk,"  
"F*ck off, bastard," I said.  
"My point exactly," He told me, and he kissed the bottom of my neck, just above my collar bone, making me shiver. He was so warm, and my skin was so cold, He shifted himself so he was closer to me, and he jumped.  
"Sh*t Gee, you're f*cking freezing, are you okay?"  
"Leave it, Frank," I said, kissing him again, but he pushed me away. "Are you feeling okay?"  
I rolled my eyes "I'll put my shirt back on, if you want,"  
"No!" Frank exclaimed, then ha laughed when he realised how wrong that sounded "I mean, no, yo're freezing, are you sure you're not sick?"

I sighed, It was time to tell him.  
"Frank, I gotta tell you something,"  
Frank's little body tensed "What?"  
"I'm a vampire," I admitted.  
"F*ck off," Frank said.  
I shook my head "Honest,"  
"What?" Frank exclaimed "For real? Like, seriously?  
I nodded.  
"So...you drink blood?"  
I closed my eyes. "Yes,"  
Frank jumped off me and tugged his shirt back on.  
"You're not gonna kill me, are you?"  
I forced myself to smile "Would I be making out with you If I was gonna kill you?"  
"I dunno, you might be waiting for the right moment to strike,"  
My heart fell. "Frank, I'm not gonna kill you, I swear. I love you,"  
"Well I love you but I'm not sure if I can if you drink blood, Gee..." he paused "What were you doing last week when you wouldn't tell me what was going on?"  
I shifted in my seat uncomfortably "Getting lunch,"  
"And who or what was lunch?" Frank demanded.  
"Uh...I dunno, just some random guy,"  
I could sense Frank's fear. Usually that would have been enjoyable, sensing the fear right before I make the kill, but now it made my heart break. I stood up and took Frank's little warm hands "Frank, I love you. .You. Can't you understand?"  
Frank pulled away "Can't You understand why I'm being like this?" he exclaimed "They guy I love has just told me that he hunts humans, that's me, I'm a human, for food and he drinks blood, and he expects me not to be scared of him. Gee, I f*cking love you with all my heart but I can't trust you,"  
"Wait," I said, I took his face in my hands.  
"Gee," he tried to pull away.  
"No," I said, and I kissed him hard, more passionately than I had done before. I felt him hang onto the kiss, but when I let go he wiped his mouth with his sleeve. He pulled on a football shirt, the one that he hated, and backed away.  
"Goodbye, Gee," He said "I love you,"


	5. Can you steak my heart?

Frank's POV

Gerard Way was a vampire. My F*cking boyfriend was a Vampire. I bit my lip.  
I loved him. With all my heart, I loved him more than I loved myself, for God's sake. But I couldn't be around him now that I knew what he was. He killed humans. He _hunted_ humans. Thousands of thoughts whizzed through my brain.

Was he born a vampire?

If he wasn't born a Vampire, when did he get turned into one and how?

Did he have a Vampire family?

Were there more Vampires in our school?

How old was he?

Was he going to live forever?

How could I ever be safe around him if I was the exact thing that his instincts told him to kill?

I went to find Josh and his friends. I hand't seen them all week, I had been with Gee most of the time.  
I found them on the football field. Josh waved at me.  
"Little dude!" he exclaimed "Where have you been?"  
I smiled "Nowhere much,"  
Josh grinned "Where's your buddy Freak?"  
I felt awkward "We've fallen out," I admitted,  
"Aww, shame," Josh said, not even bothering to put on an act "Anyway, we're here for you, aren't we?"  
"I guess," I forced a smile. I didn't really like Josh, but he was always nice and happy, so that was good. He seemed to like me, so I just went along with it, trying not to think about Gee.  
But after about an hour, I saw him walking by the field. He had his black Misfits hoodie on and he was staring at the ground. He was looking really down. I wanted to go and hug him.  
Josh and his Jock buddied saw Gee and one of them threw a football at Gee. It hit him on the head. The Jocks laughed. I didn't laugh, I just stood there feeling awkward.  
Gee stopped in his tracks and looked around at us. He caught my eye. The look on his face was unforgettable. He looked like sh*t. I looked away.  
"What you looking at, Freak?" one of the Jocks, Mickey, yelled.  
"Nothing," Gee growled.  
"Keep it that way," Mickey laughed "Move along now, you're wrecking the view,"  
Gee snarked at him and continued walking.  
"Hey, can we have our football back?" Mickey yelled.  
I didn't expect Gee to do anything, but he picked up the ball and hurled it at Mickey, hitting him right in the eye.  
Mickey howled in pain and fell to the ground.  
Josh ran over to Gee.  
"Bastard!" He yelled "You don't do that to-" He was cut off by Gee's hand curling round his neck.  
"What was that?" Gee snarled.  
"I...I was just..." Josh choked.  
The other Jocks, who were checking on Mikey, were all looking over at them. I was standong alone, watching everything.  
"You deserve to die you know that," Gee hissed at him "It would be so easy, to just kill you,"  
I saw the terrified look in Josh's eyes.  
"All I have to do is squeeze," Gee said "And it would all be over,"  
"Gee! Don't!" I called "You're better than this,"  
"Am I, Frank?" Gee replied flatly "Cause I really don't agree with you,"  
"You are. I know you, Gee,"  
"Don't call me Gee," He barked "You lost that right when you left,"  
I ignored the pain in my heart "I'm sorry," I said truthfully "I really am, but You know he doesnt deserve to die,"  
"Really? I think he does," Gee retorted.  
"He doesn't, nobody does, You are better than this, stop it!"  
Gee looked at me "F*ck off Frank," but he dropped Josh, who fell to the ground.  
Gee gave me a cold look, before turning and walking away.

Gee was hardly ever in. I never saw him in our sorm, and if he was in at the same time as me, he would lock himself in his room and ignore me. It made my heart break, but I didn't let it show. He ignored me in class. When our history Teacher went to put us together for a project, he told the teacher he refused to work with me. Everything that he did seemed to be hurting me intentionally. Everything he did was like a knife being plunged into my heart.  
He was always on my mind, and nothing would distract me from him. I dreamed about him at night, I thought about him all day. I was hopelessly in love with him.

One day, I came into the dorm and frowned. There was something wrong. I flicked the lights on. There were bloody footprints on the light carpet, all the way to Gee's room. I padded along, cautiously, wondering what was going on. I knocked on his door.  
No answer.  
I walked in and nearly screamed.  
Gee was lying, crumpled on the floor, a pool of blood around him.  
I ran over to him and shook him gently. he didnt move.  
"Gee?" No reply.  
I rolled him onto his back, getting blood over my hands. His shirt was all ripped and there were slashes of red on his pale skin. There was fout long gashes from the top of his neck down to his chest, like razor sharp nails had scratched him. I bit my lip. I didn't know what to do. Were there any older Vamps around who could help him?  
I called the school nurse from the phone in the kitchen.  
"It's about Gerard Way," I said, and her voice changed.  
"I'll be there as soon as I can," she promised, and I had literally just put the phone down, when there was a knock at the door. It was the nurse.  
She pushed past me, heading for Gee's room. She saw him lying on the floor, and knelt down beside him, opening her case.  
I didnt see what she did, but she rubbed some sort of ointment on his scratches, and in a few seconds, they had gone.  
"Do you know?" she wondered.  
"Sorry?"  
"Do you know," she repeated "Of his true form?"  
I nodded. "I expected him to tell you," she said "He loves you very much,"  
She saw me looking at her curiously, and smiled "I am a Vampire elder," she told me "One of the few in this school, as well as the Principal and a few of the other teachers. Gerard is very close to us, him being the only Vampire student. He tells me most things. I guess you could say I am like a mother to him. His own mother is human,"  
I nodded slowly.  
"Will he be okay?"  
She nodded.  
"What was wrong?"  
"It looks like abother Vampire attacked him. I don't know who, but I know of three other Vampires near the school. If a Vampire attacks another it can be very serious, death usually occurs within a few hours if nothing is done. I am very glad you found him, Frank. You are a very special Human," she smiled "Only a foolish Vampire would dream of hurting you,"  
I blushed.  
"You need to trust Gerard," she told me, as she picked Gee up effortlessly and lay him in his bed "He loves you very, very much and wouldnt dream of hurting you. I know you were unsure of him when he told you the truth, but trust me, Frank. You can trust this boy with your life,"

I sat beside Gee after the nurse had left. I broke down into tears. I felt so bad for being unkind to him. I just hoped he still loved me when he woke up.  
I fell asleep beside him, my arm around him affectionately and my head resting on his pale shoulder.


	6. Frerard?

Gerard's POV

I opened my eyes.  
I was lying down somewhere...I glanced around me. Oh. I was in my bed. I felt something warm on my shoulder. I looked around. It was Frankie. I smiled at him cuddled up to me, snoring away. He was so cute. I ruffled his hair and he opened his eyes.  
"Huh? Gee! You're awake!" he smiled.  
"Well noticed," I grinned "Can I ask you something?"  
"Yes,"  
"Why are you sleeping in my bed?"  
Frank burst out laughing. "Oh, yeah. You got attacked by a bad dude...or something..." he tailed off.  
I remembered. I looked down At myself, there were no cuts left over from the fight I had with that other Vampire. But that wasn't the only thing I had remembered.  
"I remember now," I said "You know what else I remember? You walking out on me," I stared at him accusingly before rolling out of bed and pulling a dark blue shirt on. Frank hopped up. He was still in his clothes.  
"Sorry, Gee...How was I meant to react?"  
I frowned.  
"Well, what would you do, if you were an ordinary dude and then your boyfriend comes and goes 'Oh, by the way, I'm a Vampire'! It's not an easy thing to handle!" Frank exclaimed "But I'm ok now, Please forgive me, Gee,"  
I was about to argue when his expression changed. Ahh! The puppy-dog eyes! I smiled "Fine," I huffed.  
Frankie gave me a million-dollar grin and leapt at me, hugging me as if he'd never let go.  
I kissed his nose affectionately.  
"What day is it?" I wondered.  
"Saturday," Frankie told me "We can do whatever,"  
"Hmm..."  
Frank grinned "You know what? I know something we can do today,"  
I was suspicious "What have you in mind?" I raised an eyebrow.  
"I want to know all about Vampire history!" Frank exclaimed "Like, everything you know,"  
I laughed at him "Okay, you get breakfast, then I'll need breakfast-"  
"Ooh!"  
"Shut it!" I laughed "Then we can go to the Library, they have a Vampire Archive in the basement,"  
Frank's little eyes widened "Awesome!" he squeaked. Then he paused "How long do Vampires live?"  
"Umm..." I knew he was going to ask that sooner or later "Not forever, like most people think, but certainly longer than humans,"  
I shifted uncomfortably.  
"What?" Frank exclaimed "That means you're gonna live a lot longer than me!"

"I'm not having that! I don't want you to outlive me...it'll kill you to watch me die!"  
"Frank," I whispered "You're sixteen, and you're thinking about death,"  
"Gee," Frank said "I want to be a vampire, so I can live as long as you,"  
I shook my head "No way!"  
Frank pouted "Why!"  
"You don't get Vegan Vampires,"  
"I can change that," Frank promised  
"It's painful," I said.  
"I can handle pain," he told me.


	7. Mikey!

Frank's POV

"I can handle pain!" I repeated when Gee didn't answer me.  
"You won't be able to," He said "Honestly. Three days of agony! I tried to kill myself, Frank. It's not something you want,"  
I looked at him "Oh..." then I paused "But I don't care! Please consider it, Gee! Think about this- do you really want to outlive me?"  
Gee frowned "This is getting like that damn Vampire movie again," he muttered, making me laugh.  
"What?" Gee growled.  
I shook my head "You!"  
"What about me?"  
"'This is getting like that Damn vampire movie again'! Hehe! You're so cute!"  
Gee looked embarrased "It is!" he insisted "Have you seen that movie? Don't like the Vampire Boyfriend, though. Too weird,"  
I had an idea "Why don't we keep it like the Vampire movie and you turn me into a Vampire!"  
Gee pulled a face "Yeah, that means you have to get pregnant with a Vampire/Human baby and have a werewolf friend who has a crush on you," Gee snorted  
"Oh...I didn't read on that far in the books," I muttered. "Well anyway, shall we go to the library?"  
Gee nodded "Okay! You go get breakfast, I'll wait until later..."

We arrived at the Library half an hour later.  
I followed Gee in, hanging onto his hand like a little girl.  
At the reception there was a pale guy with spiky brown hair and little glasses sitting at a computer.  
Gee the cleared his throat, the little guy stopped typing and looked up.  
"Oh look who it is," the guy said sarcastically "Long time no see! What do you want?"  
Gee looked hurt "Not my fault," he argued "Mom never liked me, did she? You were always the favourite,"  
The guy with the glasses pulled a face  
"Whatever...That's only cause I'm the one who's done something with my life,"  
Gee snorted "What? You got a job in the Library?"  
"And I finished a college course and I'm starting University next year," The guy opened his mouth but I interrupted.  
"Gee, back to the point...why we're here!"  
The guy with the glasses looked at me "Who's he? A pet or something?"  
I went to speak but Gee stopped me.  
"Boyfriend," he said uncomfortably, which annoyed me,  
"Frank meet my little brother Mikey, Mikey, by boyfriend Frank,"  
The dude called Mikey looked at me, then smiled  
"Hi! I'm Mikey...I'm also guessing you know about Vampires, right?"  
I nodded. Mikey looked at Gee.  
"Sorry for being rude, Gee. I'ts been 6 years, I know thats not a lot to us but still...I've missed you,"  
He stepped round from his computer and gave Gee a hug, then shook my hand.  
"Vampire Archives?"Gee nodded. "Follow on," Mikey said, grabbing a key from the desk and walking along a small corridor.  
We followed him.  
I clutched Gee's hand nervously, it was very dark and spooky.  
"So...Boyfriend Gee?" Mikey asked, looking round at us "How'd you meet?"  
"I joined Gee's school last week," I said "We share a dorm,"  
Mikey laughed "Last week? You two work fast,"  
Gee laughed and I blushed.  
"I guess," I mumbled.  
"You know when you've met the one," Gee said, squeezing my hand gently "You got a Girlfriend or Boyfriend, Mikey?"  
Mikey laughed "Nah! Well, there was one girl I liked, but then I told her I was a Vampire and she ran away, I think she thought I was a loony, you know? But then theres this girl, Alicia, she actually believes in Vampires! And I'm like 'Woohoo!' But we're only friends...so, yeah..." Mikey tailed off.  
We stopped at a door "Here we are! Mikey smiled, unlocking the door "Welcome to the Vampire Archives, Frank,"  
Gee smiled at me and nudged me through into the room.  
It was dark, but Mikey hit a switch on the wall and it lit up. I gasped. It was HUGE!  
"Wow..." Gee and Mikey laughed behind me.  
I turned to Gee and clapped excitedly  
"Heehee! I don't know where to look first!"  
Gee kissed my nose "Go crazy! You can occupy yourself here for hours!"  
"You're not staying?" My facefell.  
Gee shook his head "I need to get breakfast," he said "Mikey will be here, you'll be fine,"  
He gave me a hug and kissed me. "Love you,"  
"Mmm," I kissed him back and watched him walk away.  
looked seriously hot in black skinny jeans and his Misfits hoodie  
Mikey turned to me "So, your my Big Brother's Boyfriend," he smiled "Hah, never thought I'd say that...it sounds weird. No offence,"  
I smiled "It's okay! And you're my Boyfriend's little brother! I never thought I'd say that either!"  
Mikey laughed "So, what exactly do you want to know about Vampires?"  
I paused "How do I become one?"  
Mikey's eyes widened."What?"  
"I want to become a Vampire." I told him "Simple."  
Mikey shook his head "No, not simple," he looked at me "Painful..."  
"How did you become a Vampire?"  
Mikey sat down on the edge of an old black leather sofa "Uhm...Gee bit me,"  
I raised an eyebrow "He did what?"  
Mikey pulled the side of his shirt collar down, exposing his pale neck. He ran a finger over a faint red mark "Gee bit me...right there," He tapped the mark "Very sore, nearly killed him when I was a full Vampire!"I cocked my head to one side "And, uhm...why did he bite you?"Mikey laughed at my expression "Because I found out that he was a vampire and I called him a faggot and told him to burn in hell," Mikey laughed "Then he said I could burn in hell with him,"  
I nodded slowly, taking this in "How did Gee become a Vampire?"  
Mikey nibbled his lip "That one's a hard one to answer, cause I'm not actually sure!" Mikey paused "I think he got in a fight with some dudes who happened to be vamps, and he got bit...but it was horrible for him. Mom told me this, not Gee, so don't tell him I know all this, but Gee hated himself for a while after that. He tried to kill himself and everything, it must have been horrible,"  
"Yeah, he told me about that," I said uncomfortably "But I still want to be a Vampire,"  
Mikey rolled his eyes "You say that now," he said "But after you get bitten, you'll regret it, trust me,"  
I sighed "I do trust you, but I don't want to die before Gee,"  
Mikey laughed "Like that Vampire book!"  
Now it was my turn to roll my eyes "What is it with you guys and your Vampire books/movies?" I laughed "Anyway...I'm gonna have a nosey around...tell me when Gee gets back, okay?"  
Mikey grinned "Okay! Oh, and no looking about how to become a Vampire...I'm watching you!"

I wandered off, looking through the shelves of books and artefacts...


	8. Blood, Blood, gallons of the stuff

Gerard's POV

I wiped my mouth with the sleeve on my hoodie, and frowned when it left a red stain.  
"Damn blood gets everywhere, so it does," I muttered. I looked around, to make sure nobody had been watching, and dragged the body into the bushes, before emerging, innocent as ever.  
I strolled along the sidewalk, heading back towards the library.  
"Gerard! Oh My God, is that you?"  
I spun around to see a girl with short bleached blonde hair running towards me. I raised an eyebrow.  
"And you are?"  
She frowned "Gee, it's me!"  
"Who?"  
"Lauren!"  
I nibbled my lip "Lauren...Lauren...Oh! Lauren! It's you! How are you?"  
She laughed. "Fine thanks! And yourself?"  
"Yeah, how long's it been? 6 years? I thought you had brown hair...?"  
Lauren smiled "I had it dyed! You look...really..." she cocked her head to one side "Pale! And amazing!"  
I smiled uncomfortably "Thanks, what have you done with yourself since we last met?"  
"Well, Nothing much. I just started that boarding school down the road,"  
"Franklin Hill?" I asked. She nodded "That's where I go!"  
"_Awesome_! We can totally go around together!"  
"Awesome..." I fake-grinned.  
"So...want to go for drinks?"  
"Are you asking me out on a date?" I demanded.  
She blushed "No...Unless you want it to be a date?" she fluttered her eyelashes.  
"No, I don't," I said, she frowned, "I'll see you at school, I gotta go, bye!" I waved and walked away before she had time to argue.  
I remembered Lauren. She always had a crush on me...then I got turned into a Vampire and I left my old school in new Jersey. I wondered what she was doing here?

*Back in my Dorm two hours later*

"Your brother Mikey is really nice," Frank said.  
"Thanks!" Mikey called, overhearing him.  
I laughed "Bat Ears, little bro?"  
"Well I am a Vampire," he joked.  
We all laughed.  
"How long is dinner going to be?" Frank wondered.  
(Mikey was making dinner for Frankie, since he took a Human cooking course some time a few years ago)  
"Ten minutes...stop whining or I'll be having you for dinner!"  
"You wouldn't dare!" Frank exclaimed.  
Mikey imitated biting Frankie's arm "Watch me!"  
"You eat him and I murder you!" I laughed, wrestling Mikey.  
Mikey squealed and wriggled out of my grasp "Let me cook!"  
I let go of him and sat back down beside Frankie.  
Frank hopped onto my lap and kissed my nose. I put my arms around him and kissed him on the lips.  
"Save it for the Graveyard," Mikey called, making us laugh.

_KNOCK KNOCK!  
"_Mikey! Door!" I called.  
Mikey stopped what he was doing and shuffled towards the door, grumbling about something.  
Frank kissed me again.  
Mikey opened the door,  
"Hi! Is Gee hom- oh,"  
Frank pulled back and we both looked around to see Lauren standing in the room. She had clearly dressed herself up.  
She was wearing a really, really short black and red dress, with black stiletto heels. She had lots of makeup on and her short hair was curled and she had a little black rose pinned behind her ear.  
"Hi Lauren!" I waved, then I picked Frankie up and shifted him to the side of me. He pulled a face but I ignored him.  
"I didn't know your friends were going to be here," Lauren said, looking at Mikey and Frank accusingly.  
"Oh, well, here they are!" I laughed "This is my Little brother, Mikey, and my boyfriend, Frank,"  
Lauren smiled at Mikey nicely but gave Frankie this really sour look.  
I stood up and went to shake her hand but she pulled me into this really tight hug, she practically plastered herself against me. I pulled back and gave her an awkward look.  
"Nice to see you, didn't expect you actually...we're just getting Frankie his dinner,"  
"You're not eating?"  
I shook my head.  
"Nu-uh, you WILL eat food, you're not starving yourself," Lauren said, shaking her head.  
"But...I had dinner?" I tried  
She gave me a look "I'll only believe you when I see you eat, Frank, do you mind sharing your food with Gee-Gee?"  
Gee-Gee? what the f*ck?  
Frank raised an eyebrow "He doesn't like Vegan food," I said lamely.  
Lauren frowned "Not an excuse..." she muttered.  
I sat down beside Frankie as Mikey went back to the kitchen. I was about to pull Frank onto my lap when Lauren sat down on my knee and put an arm around my shoulder. I froze, and shot a panicked look at Frank. He shrugged, but scowled at Lauren.  
"Soo..." Lauren begen "Have you missed me?"  
"I haven't really-"  
"Aww, poor Baba! You missed me terribly didn't you?" Lauren interrupted.  
"Uhm..."  
She nodded slowly, a sympathetic look on her face. Then, suddenly, she leaned in and kissed me. Not a cute little kiss like Frank would, but one of those disgusting sloppy, wet ones.  
I tried not to puke as I pushed her away.  
"I have a Boyfriend," I told her.  
She looked at Frank.  
She shrugged "Like I care, you don't have a Girlfriend...yet," she winked and leaned in again but I shoved her back.  
"Lauren," I said, lifting her off my knee, standing up and propelling her towards the door "I'd like you to leave,"  
"You'll come crawling back to me, baby," she pouted "And when you do we'll have to get rid of that thing there," she shot a look at Frank, before turning and stalking off.  
I shut the door.  
"Bitch," I muttered.  
Frankie laughed at me and threw his arms around my shoulders, standing up on his tiptoes cause he's so small. I smiled at him and picked him up easily, and kissed him on the nose.  
Frank smiled back and kissed me softly. I kissed him back, thinking, not for the first time, how much I f*cking loved him.  
"Sorry to interrupt, guys," Mikey called, jolting me back to the real world "But Frank's dinner is ready!"  
I put Frank back on the ground and felt him clutch my hand.  
"Ooh!" Frank exclaimed, sniffing the aroma and pulling me into the kitchen where Mikey had set out Frank's dinner on the little table. He was standing proudly, still wearing a ridiculous pink apron, grinning at us.  
Frank sat down and picked up a fork.  
"What the f*ck is that?" I wondered, peering at the food curiously.  
Mikey swatted at me with a dishcloth.  
"It's Veggie pasta," he said proudly "Your memory must be really bad if you can't remember human foods..." Mikey joked, though he knew that no Vampire could remember a thing about their human life.  
"F*ck off," I said, laughing.  
Frank was munching away.  
"How is it?" Mikey wondered.  
"Ning...nom-nom...ninghhhhhhaa!"  
Mikey and I shared a curious glance.  
"You what?"  
Frank swallowed. "It's amazing!"  
Mikey beamed "I guess cooking classes paid off!" he stuck his tongue out at me.  
"Nerd!" I teased, before giving my little brother a hug.  
Frank laughed at Mikey trying to squirm out of my hug and cleared his plate.  
"You should open up a restaurant or something," Frank told Mikey "But no eating the customers!"  
We all laughed "Good idea..." Mikey mused "Like, a Veggie restaurant, cause then I wouldn't eat 'em!"  
"Why won't you eat them?"  
"We don't actually eat people," I clarified "You know, we leave the body, we just drink out all the blood and leave all the insides, like the intestines and the heart and the- OW!" I was cut off by Mikey elbowing me sharply in the ribs.  
"Ignore Gee," Mikey said "We don't drink blood from Veggies and Vegans cause their blood doesn't have all the right nutrients that people that eat meat have in their blood."  
"Oh, so I'm safe then!" Frank laughed, and so did Mikey.  
I frowned "You always were," I muttered "Even if you only ate red meat I wouldn't hurt you," I wandered off, ignoring the look Frank gave me.  
I went and sat down at my desk, looking at all my sketches.I had a new Idea for a comic character. I loved writing and drawing comic strips, It was kind of my secret hobby.  
I was shifting some sheets of paper when Frank's little head flopped onto my shoulder, making me jump.  
Frank laughed "Scared?"  
I grunted.  
Frank's eyes softened and he kissed my cheek.  
"Love you," Frank whispered.  
"Mmmm, love you too," I mumbled, looking over my drawings, thinking.  
Frank paused.  
"What?"  
"See those papers? The ones splattered with paint...That's not really red paint is it?"  
I cleared my throat "Err, no,"  
Frank shifted uncomfortably behind me "And how did it get on paper?"  
"Uhm..." 


	9. Alicia!

**NOTE TO READERS- This chapter is from Mikey's Point Of View cause It's been Gee and Frank until now and I love Mikey just as much 3  
-**

Mikey's POV

Gee and Frank were such an adorable couple! I mean, it was kinda odd two dudes kissing and stuff...but it has to be said, they are perfect for each other.  
I watched them hugging each other and kissing each other fondly, and I felt my black little heart break. There was nobody for me...was there? How was it that Gee- the antisocial one who always convinced himself that he was going to die alone, had somebody and I didn't?  
Well, there was Alicia, but she was just a friend. But she believed in Vampires...and I was completely convinced that she WAS a Vamp, I mean, she was pale, gorgeous, she was really fast and she had that Vampire-ness about her.  
I sat down on the sofa, trying to ignore Frank and Gee laughing at each other. I pulled my phone out and found Alicia's number.  
I decided to text her.

**Hey Alicia!  
I thought I'd TEXT U so here I am!  
Want to come over to my Bro's dorm in the Boarding school?  
If U cum over just ask for Gerard Way's dorm at the office.  
Hope to see U soon.  
Lots of Love,  
Mikey  
xx**I pressed SEND and froze.  
Had I just put kisses and "Lots of Love"?  
Crap, I probably had!  
But It seemed to work cause I got a text a few seconds later.

**Hiya Mikey!  
Yes! I know where the school is, I'll be over in a few minutes!  
Lots of Love back,  
Alicia  
XXXXXXX (there, I did more kisses! haha!)**I smiled to myself and put my phone away.  
I heard something fall over in Gee's room. Sighing, I got up and opened Gee's door.  
Somebody had knocked over Gee's desk chair and Gee and Frank were lying on the ground, tickling each other.  
I rolled my eyes.  
Gee sensed me there and glanced up, and burst out laughing. Frank laughed as well, sitting up.  
I ignored them and cleared my throat "Alicia's coming over, is that okay?"  
"Ooh Alicia!" Gee said.  
"Shut up!" I looked at the floor "Anyway...I'm not sure if she's a Vamp so DON'T give anything away, you too Frank. keep it Zipped, alright?"  
They nodded.  
"She won't say anything mean about me and Frank...will she?" Gee asked nervously.  
I smiled at him, inderstanding his concern. "No, not Alicia. She's great! You'll love her, honest!"  
Gee beamed "Okay!" then he went back to tickling Frankie who squealed and kicked Gee in the stomach.  
I rolled my eyes again and closed the door, just as there was a knock on the main door.  
"Gee! Frank!" I called, before going and opening the door.  
Alicia was standing there, wearing red skinny jeans and a Black hoodie. She beamed at me, and pulled me into a hug. Surprised, I hugged her back  
"Alicia!" I beamed "Come on in,"  
She walked in and I closed the door behind her.  
I smiled, "My brother and his boyfriend will-"  
"Boyfriend?" Alicia raised her eyebrow "He's gay?"  
I shrugged uncomfortably.  
Alicia beamed "That's cool with me!"  
I sighed "Really?"  
She nodded "Homophobia is seriously gay," she paused, realised what she had just said, and laughed.  
I laughed with her. "Gee! Frankie, Alicia's here!"  
Gee's door opened and Gee walked out, holding Frankie's hand.  
I couldn't help myself thinking how adorable they were together, again.  
Gee smiled "Hey! Alicia! Nice to meet you," he shook her hand with his free hand and gestured to Frank.  
"My boyfriend Frankie,"  
Frank smiled politely, looking a little shy.

***half an hour later***

Gee was sitting cuddling Frankie, his head resting on Frankie's black spiky hair.  
I was sitting up close to Alicia, on the spare sofa across from Frank and Gee.  
Frank sat up. "I'm gonna go along to the canteen," he said "I'm kinda hungry,"  
"I'll come with you," Gee said, squeezing Frank's hand and standing up "Want any food Alicia?"  
She shook her head politely "No thank you,"  
We smiled and watched them leave, and Alicia turned to me. "Doesn't your brother have any food in his kitchen?"  
I froze "Uhm..."  
Alicia put her hand on mine "Is Gee a Vamp?"  
"I, I Don't-"  
"I'm a Vampire," Alicia said.  
I paused, then smiled "Seriously?"  
She nodded slowly "Don't run away, please!"  
I shook my head and squeezed her hand "It's okay, me and Gee are Vamps as well!"  
She laughed "I got the Vampiness of you two...what about Frank? He smells human but Gee wouldn't be with him...would he?"  
"He would," I chuckled "Frankie's a vegetarian so we're all fine."  
"Like that Vampire book with the Vamp and the Human," Alicia laughed.  
I smiled in agreement. Then Alicia went quiet. She looked at me for a moment, before gently kissing me on the lips.  
She sat back and smiled at me.  
I decided to take my chance and I pulled her into another kiss. She threw her arms around me and kissed me back. It looked like I had found someone!


	10. That special somebody

**NOTE TO READERS- Back to Gee's POV! This one's kinda long...so please keep reading and don't get bored and give up halfway through! :) **

**I'm gonna try and add Mikey in a bit more often now...then I might add In Alicia's POV and etc... enjoy the story!  
-**

Gerard's POV

Frank and I walked in the door to see Mikey and Alicia snogging rather noisily on the sofa.  
I cleared my throat and they both turned around.  
If Mikey had been a human, he would've blushed like hell. He looked really embarrased, though. Alicia didn't blush, either.  
"Sorry to Interrupt," I said, trying not to laugh.  
Frank sniggered and I grabbed his hand and yanked him after me into my room and shut the door. We looked at each other, then collapsed laughing.  
"That's not funny!" I exclaimed in between laughs.  
"Then why are we laughing?" Frank retorted, making me laugh more.  
I calmed myself down.  
"Because it's my little bro," I said calmly, before cracking up again.  
Frankie grinned at me "I know," he said, his eyes glittering "That's what makes it so funny!"  
I stood up to open the door, but I paused when I heard somebody whisper my name.  
I put my ear ti the door, and signalled for Frank to keep quiet.  
"what's Gee gonna do when Frank gets older?" Alicia was whispering.  
I sensed Mikey shrugging "Dunno," he said back "I mean, he's not entirely happy for Frank to become a Vamp but..."  
"If he doesn't change Frank he'll have to either have one of us do it, or he'll have to dump Frank...and then Frank might go about telling people about us and we'd have to...get rid of him,"  
I knew Mikey would freeze.  
"WHAT!" he hissed.  
"You know they're the only options, Mikey," Alicia said "I don't know Frank but he seems a pretty nice dude and I wouldn't be happy about that but...maybe it would be for the best?"  
"Alicia..."  
"No! I'm being honest here, either we change Frank to a vamp or we have to kill him...and the first option's probably out of it seeing as Gee doesn't want Frank to endure the pain,"  
I glanced at Frank who had gone white, no, he was already pale, he had gone a sickly green colour, and he looked scared.  
I growled in the back of my throat and yanked the door open. I was over at Alicia in a flash, my pale hand round her throat.  
"You're not killing Frank," I growled.  
"Gee-" Alicia choked, trying to pry my hand off her throat, witihout much success.  
"Gee," Mikey said, keeping calm, "Let go of her,"  
I glared at him. "Why? She was saying we have to kill Frank,"  
"Damn your hearing," Mikey muttered "Well...she said we either do that or turn him into a vamp...and we know you don't want Frankie to have to suffer so.,.."  
"Why do we have to do either? Is there something wrong with him being human? We were all human once,"  
Mikey nodded slowly, then he noticed Alicia's face turning purple.  
He gripped my wrist "Gee, let go of her,"  
I looked from Alicia's purple face to Mikey's calm expression, and back. Slowly (reluctantly) I let her go. She took a deep breath.  
"Gee, I understand your point of view, I understand Alicia's, and I understand Frankie's, he doesnt want to die before you, and I know you wouldn't want that either. So..." He nibbled his lip "You're not going to change him, are you?"  
I paused, thinking it over. Frank as a Vampire? Maybe.  
"Give me two weeks," I muttered "Two weeks and then I change Frank,"  
I glared at Alicia bafore turning and heading back to my room. Frank was sitting on the bed looking sick.  
He looked up and smiled weakly when I entered.  
I smiled back and closed the door.  
"You okay?" I asked softly.  
He nodded slowly "Am I going to be a Vampire?"  
I nodded slowly "Two weeks," I said "Two weeks of your life left, basically,"  
Frank grinned at me, his face returning to normal "Well then, lets enjoy those two weeks,"  
I smiled at him and sat down in front of him, kissing his nose playfully. Frank smiled and pulled me over to him, kissing me hard on the lips and running a hand through my black hair.  
"Love you, Gee," he muttered.  
"Love you more," I said, pulling his shirt off.  
"Hah!" Frank said as he pulled my shirt off "You sure? I think I love you the most,"  
I shook my head, kissing his neck "No, I definetely love you more,"  
"At least I actually have a heart," Frank paused "For the moment,"  
"F*ck off, I had a heart once too you idiot..." I looked into his beautiful hazel eyes "Well I guess I still do, It's just blackened a bit," I kissed him again, thinking how much I f*cking loved him.  
"I know," Frank whispered "If you didn't have a heart, you wouldn't be kissing me,"  
I laughed, pulling him into my arms and kissing the top of his head "True That,"  
"Mmmm," Frank said quietly, turning to look at my face.  
I gazed into his beautiful big eyes and chuckled.  
"What?" Frank wondered curiously.  
I grinned "I'm thinking how f*cking lucky I am to have somebody like you in my life,"  
Frank rolled his eyes "You have no idea how cheesy that sounds, do you?"  
I nodded and laughed "Yep, pretty f*cking cheesy, I must say, but also very true, I love you, Frankie,"  
"I love you too, Gee," he said, kissing me again.  
"I'm so glad you moved here," I muttered, wrapping my arms around Frank "Because if you hadn't-"  
"If I hadn't,"Frankie interrupted "Then you wouldn't have any use for cheesy love lines, I wouldn't know that Vampires were real and, most importantly, I would never have found out that I like guys, and the one guy, in particular that I like, being you, mister,"  
I gave him my best lopsided grin. "stealing my words, Mr Iero," I kissed his nose.  
"So...what are we going to do for the last two weeks of my human life?" Frank asked curiously, playing with a strand of my hair.  
I paused, "Hmm," I pondered "Whatever you want, baby,"  
"Hmmm...How about...this?" Frank said, he pulled me over to him, pressing his lips hard against my own, shoving his hand through my hair. I kissed him back, and felt his tongue running over my lips.  
I shivered and ran my hand over his spiky hair. I felt the little ring on his lip, and I tugged gently at it with my teeth, making him moan slightly.  
He pulled his face away for a second.  
"Ow," he muttered.  
"Shut up," I said, then I kissed him again.

***a while later***

Frank looked up at me and smiled.  
He was lying down beside me, well, practically on top of me, and he was shirtless. And, well, gorgeous.  
"Hello beautiful," he whispered, grinning at me before stretching over to kiss me softly.  
I kissed him back and he rolled over so he was lying on his back beside me on my bed.  
"Well," he said. "That was interesting,"  
I laughed.  
"Well It was," he protested, to which I nodded in agreement "What time is it?"  
I glanced at the clock "1 AM,"  
Frank's eyes widened "Wow! Where's Mikey and Alicia?"  
I shrugged "No idea, I guess they didn't want to...interrupt us,"  
Frank laughed "You make that sound so wrong,"  
I grinned "Well it is, If you think about it,"  
Frank cocked his head to the one side "How?"  
I rolled my eyes "Well, uhm...I'm a dude, You're a dude, we were kissing, we have no shirts on and you're in bed with me...see what I mean?" I laughed softly with Frank and then I kissed him on the lips quickly.  
"Be right Back, gonne go see where Mikey and Alicia are," I hopped out of bed, realising I had no jeans on. I quickly pulled them on and a Misfits shirt.  
I padded through to the living room.  
Mikey and Alicia were curled up together on the sofa, Alicia's head resting on Mikey's lap, her hand intertwined with Mikey's.  
I smiled, thinking how cute they were.  
Mikey opened his eyes a crack, saw me looking at him, and smiled.  
He slowly got up, making sure Alicia was comfortable.  
"Have a nice night?" Mikey raised an eyebrow.  
I cleared my throat uncomfortably "Err...yeah," I looked at Mikey's expression "I'm guessing you heard most of that?"  
Mikey laughed softly "Pretty much," he confirmed "You two love each other a lot, don't you?"  
I smiled.  
"I wouldn't let Alicia hurt him," Mikey whispered.  
"I know," I replied "You're my little bro, you know I'd have you steaked if you laid a finger on him,"  
Mikey chuckled "I know you would," he smiled.  
I smiled back, high-fived him, and went back to my room.  
Frank was sitting waiting for me, he was fully dressed.  
"It's One AM, you idiot," I muttered, kissing him "Why are you dressed?"  
"Why are YOU dressed?" Frankie retorted.  
"Cause I'm not f*cking walking aroung in my underwear," I laughed.  
He smiled "I want to go out on a walk," Frank said, standing up and grabbing my hand. "Come on!"


	11. Razorsharp white teeth rip out our necks

Frankie's POV

I stopped Gee under a streetlight. I looked up at his pale face. Damn, he was gorgeous.  
"What is it?" Gee whispered.  
I blinked.  
"Why did you bring me out here?"  
I looked up into his eyes.  
"Kiss me," I muttered.  
His forehead knotted for a second, as if he knew I was up to something, but he obliged, and leaned down and kissed me on the lips.  
Althougn I had kissed him so many times, every time our lips met, it was like an electric current passing through my body, and I couldnt get enough of it.  
"Gee," I whispered.  
Gee pulled back. "Yes?"  
"I want..." I tailed off.  
Gee's huge hazel eyes searched my own curiously "Yes Frankie, babe?"  
My heart melted, but I managed to keep my calm, just.  
"I...I'd like you to..." I paused "Bite me,"  
Gee pulled back, "No, not now,"  
I pressed myself closer to him "Please,"  
He shook his head "Two weeks, Frank, we agreed, please not now,"  
"Gee, please, I'm literally begging you," I pressed "Now,"  
Gee looked at me, a defeated look crossing his face for a second "Now?"  
I nodded.  
"Right here?"  
I nodded again.  
Gee nodded slowly, and kissed me slowly. "See you in three days," he whispered.  
I shut my eyes tight and I felt him brushing the skin on my neck with his cold hand. I shivered. He kissed my neck first, then I felt him bite.  
"F*CK!" was the last thing I heard before I blacked out. I couldn't figure out if it was me of Gee who swore. 


	12. I'm not Okay!

**NOTE TO READERS- the last Chapter was short...so this ones gonna be a bit longer I think... :) Enjoy! And if you don't like Frerard, don't read! :D**

Gerard's POV

Sh*t. What had I done?  
I felt Frankie's little body go limp when I let go. I caught him in my arms, ignoring the sweet smell of blood that was coming from the open wound in his neck. I picked him up, cradling him in my arms, and sat down on the sidewalk. I cuddled Frankie close, hot tears pouring down my cheeks.  
"Oh God, Frank." I cried "I'm sorry...I'm sorry, f*ck it I'm sorry, baby,"  
I stood up, deciding to take him back to the dorm before somebody drove past and saw me.  
I was back at the dorm in a flash, un-noticed by everyone.  
Alicia was still sleeping when I returned, Mikey was typing away on the laptop, but he stiffened when I opened the door.  
"Do I smell-" Mikey froze when he turned around.  
He leapt to his feet and rushed over to me, taking Frank from my arms and laying him down on the free sofa.  
Then he came back over to me, I was standing, zombified at the doorway.  
Mikey shook me.  
"Gee," he said urgently "Come on, Gee, I need you to listen,"  
I looked at him lazily "What?" I muttered, closing the door.  
"What happened to 'two weeks'?" Mikey demanded, grabbing a wad of tissues before going to Frank and pressing the tissues to his neck.  
I sat down beside Frank and grabbed his hand. He was sweating like f*ck.  
"Frank asked me..." I tailed of and swallowed the lump in my throat "Why am I such an idiot?" I buried my face in my hands, trying not to cry.  
Mikey patted my shoulder "You're not an idiot," he said comfortingly "You just love Frank so much, you would do anything if he asked it of you, Gee...you just should have waited until we were prepared,"  
Mikey glanced towards the kitchen "You got a first aid kit in there?" I nodded, getting up and grabbing the kit, tossing it to Mikey.  
He pulled out a packet of gauze bandages, and wrapped them around Frank's neck, covering up the wound.  
I gripped Frank's hand again, and kissed his sweaty forehead.  
"Love you," I whispered, then I looked at Mikey "Can I move him to my room?"  
Mikey nodded and I picked Frank up, carefully carrying him onto my room and placing him on the bed.  
I pulled his shirt off, making sure he could cool down, and laid a blanket over him, I then sat down at his side, and I didn't move for three days.

On the third day, I was practically dyeing. I hadn't fed in five days, and I was getting really weak, but I refused to move, no matter how much Alicia or Mikey pleaded.  
"You're getting sick, Gee," Mikey cried "Please, for your sake, go get food, I'll wait here with Frank,"  
But I wouldn't give in.  
I watched as Frank grew paler, until his skin was almost as white as mine. He lay very still the whole time, occasionally twitching, but his face was scrunched up in pain. And I couldn't bear to look at him like that.  
I kissed his nose, "Wake up, Frankie," I whispered.  
He woke up around three PM on the third day.  
I was asleep when He woke, but I felt him twitch. I opened my eyes to see Frank looking at me curiously.  
"Gee?" he croaked.  
I sat up at the same time as Frank.  
"Gee! Frank threw his arms around me.  
"How do you feel?" I asked worriedly, but Frank put a finger to my lips and kissed me like he had never, ever kissed me before. It was amazing, and I felt an electric jolt pass through me.  
When we pulled back, Frank smiled at me, showing his new Vampire fangs.  
"How are you?" I repeated.  
He nodded "Well, I'm okay now," he said "I guess, but the past three days have been f*cking hell,"  
"I did tell you,"  
"I know," Frank said "I'm really thirsty," he added, looking at me hopefully.  
I laughed.  
"Mikey!" I called "Frank wants foo- err, Blood," I grinned back at Frank and was surprised by him kissing me again.  
"Somebody's feeling lovey-dovey this afternoon," I commented when Frank paused to breathe.  
He glared playfully at me before kissing me again, this time pulling my shirt off and running a hand through my black hair. He nibbled my lip gently, making me shudder, and then he shifted so that I was pressed against the wall and his body was right up close to mine.  
Frank kissed all down my neck and my chest, and I shivered again.  
"F*ck, Frankie," I said "Were you saving all this for now?"  
"Yep," he grinned devillishly, looking back up at my face and kissing my lips again, his tounge tracing my lips slowly.  
"Welcome Back Fra-"  
We turned to see Alicia and Mikey standing in the doorway, looking embarrased and uncomfortable.  
Mikey cleared his throat.  
"Uhmm...are we interrupting something?" He looked away, a smirk playing across his face.  
Frankie sat back "Nope," he smiled.  
I laughed "Well, yes, actually. Frankie's just being polite,"  
Mikey and Alicia laughed, and came into my room, Mikey was carrying two bags of red liquid.  
"Nurse brought them," he said, handing the bags to Frank, who teared them open and gulped them down in one go.  
"Well, that's better," Frank smiled at me, then frowned "Wait...when did you last get something to eat?"  
I felt my vision blur "Five days ago..." I muttered, before everything went fuzzy and I blacked out.

I woke up in my room.  
Feeling dazed and disorientated, I sat up slowly. I no longer felt thirsty, which was a plus, but I had a hell of a sh*itty headache.  
I looked around, the room was tidier than usual, as if somebpdy had cleaned it up. I frowned. I hated a tidy room.  
I grabbed by black jeans and a dark red shirt and padded through, carefully, to the living room and I pressed my ear against it.  
"I hope he's okay," Frankie's little voice mumbled.  
Aww!  
"He'll be fine," Mikey reassured him.  
"Yeah, it's Gee, come on, cheer up, Frankie," I heard Alicia say. Well, maybe she was nice after all.  
"Hmmm..." I heard Frank sigh "I'm gonna go check on him, okay?"  
I stepped back to allow room for the door to open. Frank opened the door and got a fright when I pounced at him.  
"Gee are you oka- ooft" Frank exclaimed as I collided with him.  
I heard Mikey and Alicia laughing in the next room.  
"Frankie!" I exclaimed, kissing his forehead.  
He wrapped his arms around me "Hello there, gorgeous," he purred.  
I swear, If I was a human, I would have blushed like a god-dammit tomato.  
"How are you?" Frank wondered "We set you up to one of those drip thingies...the nurse, you know, the vamp one, she came and got it all sorted,"  
I smiled "I'm fine, thanks, what about you? Enjoying the life of a Vampire so far?"  
"No, actually."  
"What?"  
"Well I can't enjoy it if my boyfriend's lying unconcious, can I now?" Frank questioned.  
I rolled my eyes "Well you can enjoy it now," I said, leaning in and kissing him.  
"Save it for later," Mikey called, half laughing "You know you two have class in five minutes,"  
"Damn," I muttered.  
Frank laughed, kissing my bottom lip "Well we havent actually been to class for a few weeks, so we might as well go now,"  
I shrugged "Cant be f*cking bothered to be honest,"  
Frank kissed me once more and sat back slightly "Well too bad," he said in a serious voice "Your education is top priority, Mr Way,"  
I laughed at him "You sound like my Mom, or the Principal..." I shook my head "Can't you be my top priority?"  
I heard little "Aww"'s from Mikey and Alicia.  
Frank's face softened.  
He gave me the biggest hug ever and kissed my neck.  
"School first," he laughed "Then us,"  
He stood up, pulling me with him.  
"Are you ready for a day of lessons?" He asked in a posh voice for no apparent reason.  
I shrugged "Uhh...I guess,"  
He smiled, grabbing a deep blue shirt for himself "Come on then!"

**Mikey's POV**

I watched Gee and Frank leave the room, hand in hand. I smiled at them.  
"I don't usually think stuff like this," Alicia said "But it has to be said- they are the cutest Gay couple ever,"  
I laughed "Yeah, I know!"  
Alicia put her hand in mine "Well, Mikey," she smiled "What shall we do today?"  
I shrugged "What do you want to do today?"  
She shrugged "Umm...I kinda wanna go to class, oddly. I want to see Gee and Frank together! It's unbelievably adorable! We can embarrass them,"  
I laughed at her, kissing her nose "Isn't it meant to be the older brother and his girlfriend that embarrass the younger brother and friend?"  
She grinned "Yes, true. But who cares?"  
I laughed "Not me!" I cried, hopping to my feet and grabbing a copy of Gee's timetable from his coffee table "Lets go,"

**Frank's POV**

It was halfway through English and I was struggling not to fall asleep. Class is so BORING!  
the damn teacher was droning on about Shakespeare and I really didn't care how old he was when he wrote his first play.  
The door opened, and in walked Mikey and Alicia.  
_what the f*ck?  
_I shot a confused look over at Gee, who sat on the other side of the class. He looked equally confused.  
He shrugged at me.  
The teacher smiled at them.  
"Yes?"  
"Hey, I'm Mikey and this is Alicia, we're joining the class for a few days," Mikey said  
"Oh! Well I'm Mrs Connelly and this is Higher English! Take a seat anywhere, Mikey and Alicia," Mrs Connelly smiled.  
Mikey made a face at Gee, and winked, before sitting down behind me, followed by Alicia.  
"Hey Frankie," Mikey whispered.  
"What the f*ck are you doing in my class?" I growled.  
"Hey calm down!" Mikey whispered "Just wanted to see you and Gee, being adorable together, of course,"  
"Shut up!" I said, a little louder.  
"Hey, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you. Theres nothing wrong with being Gay for my big brother," Mikey said, really loud, so that everybody turned and looked at me and Gee.  
I saw Gee swear under his breath and he let his hair cover his face.  
I silently cursed short hair. I bit my lip and stared down at my work, avoiding eye contact.  
But I kicked back and my foot met Mikey's shin. It made a satisfying THUD.  
"Ow!" Mikey exclaimed, bendind to rub his leg "What was that for?"  
I turned round and raised an eyebrow "What do you think?"  
"Faggot," Mikey teased.  
I stuck my tongue out at him.  
Alicia laughed "Stop teasing each other!" she exclaimed.  
I glanced at Gee, who was giving Mikey a death-squint.  
"Mikey, I think Gee's gonna murder you when class finishes," I laughed quietly.  
Mikey glanced at Gee's annoyed face, and smiled.  
"Yes, he probably is."

_*AFTER CLASS*_  
"MIKEY I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"  
"Told you so," I muttered, standing up and watching as Gee raced over and tackled Mikey.  
Then he stood up, looked at me, and smiled.  
My heart melted. Wait, did I still have a heart? If I did, then that's what it did anyway.  
He kissed me softly, getting wolf whistles and stares from our classmates.  
"Boys, save it for later, please," the teacher said uncomfortably.  
I opened my eyes to see Gee looking at me and smiling. I pulled away and took his hand.  
"Come on," I whispered "Let Mikey and Alicia go to class, then follow me,"  
"Where to?" Gee wondered.  
"Our dorm, the bedroom," I paused "I want to do something,"  
Gee's eyes widened but he said nothing. He nodded obediently and followed me out of the class, letting Mikey and Alicia walk past us. We waited until they had gone and we slipped back to out dorm.


	13. I don't love you

**WARNING! this chapter may be unsuitable to younger readers. I'm not gonna go into much detail, but still...be warned! :D And it's also quite long...  
Just so you know, this is all just fiction. THE WHOLE STORY! Gee and Frank are 100% straight, but it's fun to fantasise about Frerard.**

Gerard's POV

I wondered what it was Frank wanted to do.  
I followed him into the dorm, curiously, and watched him lock the door.  
He took off his jacket and threw it over the back of the sofa, and dumped his bag. I did the same. He headed towards the bedroom, and I followed.  
Frankie pulled off his shirt as he walked through and I paused.  
I knew what he wanted.  
Did I really want this?  
I loved him, yes, more than anybody else. But I wasn't sure if I was ready for this right now.  
Frank pulled his belt off and threw it on the floor, and I forced myself to put one foot in front of the other, shakily following him to my bedroom. He closed the door firmly behind me and tugged at my shirt.  
"Taking that off?" he whispered into my ear, making me shiver.  
"Uh I-"  
Before I had a chance to answer, Frank had tugged my shirt over my head and he pushed me against the wall, kissing me with everything he had. His hands ran over my chest and then found themselves tangled up in my long black hair. I kissed Frankie back but pushed him away slightly.  
"Frank, I'm not sure I want this,"  
"Don't you love me?"  
I sighed "Of course I do, I love you more than I f*cking love myself, you are my world, Frankie, but...I'm not ready for all this,"  
"Make yourself ready," Frankie murmured, nibbling my bottom lip and kissing me again.  
But I pushed him away once more "How far are you intending to go with this?"  
Frank paused, as if he was thinking "Quite far," he replied.  
"Frank, I-"  
Frank shook his head "Gee, if you love me, you'll understand my feelings for you. I love you, this is me showing you I love you,"  
"I know, I love you, babe, but...please, not now,"  
Frank shook his head.  
He brought his hands around to my face and held my face close to his "Gee, baby, please. I love you, please understand. Let me,"  
I hesitated.  
"You wont regret it, now let me do this, please, Gee,"  
I gave in.  
"Go ahead," I saighed, defeated.  
Frank smiled and kissed me again, his hands starting up at my face then straying somewhere else...  
I gripped his wrists and pulled his hands back up to my face.  
"Not quite that far down, Frankie boy," I muttered, kissing him passionately.  
He laughed "Not YET, anyway."  
I laughed once "Whatever you say, baby,"  
Frank kissed me again, pressing me against the wall. I fwlt his body against mine, his chest on mine. We were very close, hardly any space between our bodies as we kissed.  
Frank spun around so he was against the wall and pushed me backwards, breaking the kiss for a moment, I fell backwards onto the bed, and Frank came back over, straddling me, and kissing me again. His hands strayed back down and I had to pull them away from the buckle on my belt before he managed to pull my belt off.  
"Stop being so f*cking horny, you little bastard," I muttered between kisses.  
Frank laughed "You need to loosen up, Gee."  
"Go to hell," I kissed him again.  
"We all go to hell in the end," Frank retorted, his hands going back down and pulling off my belt and unbuttoning my jeans before I could stop him. I silently cursed Vampire speed and yanked his hands away.  
Frank pulled back and pouted, then grinned mischeviously, and went back to kissing me. He kissed all down my neck, and I shivered.  
"Frank, Fraaaaank" I exclaimed as he playfully nibbled my neck.  
He laughed "You sound so high," he joked.  
"High on what, exactly?" I wondered.  
"On me," Frank said as he went and unbuttoned his own jeans and slipped them off.  
I didn't realise he was taking his jeans off, It just felt weird against my legs.  
"Frank, do I want to know what you just did there?"  
Frankie laughed "Took my pants off you idiot,"  
"Right, you still have underwear on, right?"  
He nodded "For now," he whispered, before kissing my face again.  
I rolled my eyes "You have a f*cked up mind, my friend,"  
"I know," he paused "And I enjoy every minute of it...now shut up and f*cking kiss me will you?"  
I rolled my eyes and kissed Frankie again. I guess I must have not been paying attention because when I glanced down, I noticed Frank had pulled MY jeans off as well.  
I cursed him under my breath and flicked my finger against his head.  
"Ow," he muttered "What was that for?"  
"For taking my jeans off when I was kissing you,"  
Frankie gave me a mischevious grin. I stuck my tongue out at him and he pushed me against the wall again, and he was practically sitting on top of me, and he was kissing me like he was about to die in the next minute or two. It was _amazing._  
And the bad thing about being pressed against a wall when your boyfriend is snogging you? You can't move. So when Frank's hands strayed down again...I couldn't stop him.  
"Frank can you not- F*ck! Keep your hands to yourself, bastard!" I exclaimed, but Frank laughed.  
"No I can't keep them to myself, you're too f*cking gorgeous! If you didn't look like a damn god, I wouldn't be here right now, would I? And my hands would be in my pockets, not doing anything dirty,"  
I Laughed and shook my head.  
"No seriously, can you actually keep your hands to yourself, that's kind of- sh*t!- stop it!"  
Frank giggled but moved his hands back up the way, shoving his hand through my hair again.  
My hand curled round his waist and I pulled him closer to me, feeling his body pressed so close it should be damn well illegal.  
Frank's leg brushed against mine and I shivered again. I seemed to do that a lot. Frank's touch made an electric currant pass through me, and now that he was a Vampire, I felt it even more.  
Frankie was just moving his hands back down the way...(damn bastard, so he is) when there was a knock at the ebdroom door.  
"GeeGee?" It was Lauren. Damn. I forgot she had got herself a key to my dorm.  
"Can I come in?"  
"Uh..."  
I was about to reply when the door opened and Lauren was standing there. Her friend, Rachel, was with her.  
Their eyes widened when they saw me and Frank up really close. You know, in bed, with nothing on but our boxers. And Frank's hands straying a bit low.  
"Oh," was all that Frank said.  
Lauren's face twisted into an angry expression.  
Rachel looked disgusted.  
Lauren marched over to me, shoved Frankie back, and slapped me hard.  
"You f*cking faggot!" she yelled "I thought you were only kidding when you said Frank was your boyfriend,"  
I opened my mouth to speak but Lauren silenced me by kissing me very, very hard and passionately on the lips.  
I tried to shove her away but she had my face gripped firmly between her hands, and she wouldn't let me move.  
I saw Frankie out of the corner of my eye, he was looking angry.  
Ii grabbed Lauren's skinny wrist and wrenched it off my face, and shoved her backwards.  
"Get lost, you whore!" I exclaimed.  
She put her hand on her hip "You enjoyed that, didn't you? More than f*cking your boyfriend, Frank?"  
"I'll never love you,"  
"That's where you're wrong," Lauren argued.  
Then Rachel walked to Frank, and she wrapped an arm around his waist. She pressed her lips to his, and I saw her tongue trace his lips. He struggled to push her off. But then he relaxed.  
I felt sick. He couldn't be enjoying that, could he?  
Rachel pulled back, and stood beside Lauren. Frank looked dazed.  
"Get lost," I growled at the girls. They giggled.  
"We will, but We'll be back, babes. Don't you worry," They strutted off, leaving me and Frank standing alone.  
I turned to him, rage boiling up inside me.  
"Enjoy your little snog with Rachel, did you then?"  
"What? No way!" Frank exclaimed.  
"I know you Frank. I can tell when you're enjoying yourself. You liked that kiss, you bastard,"  
Frank looked surprised "Gee-"  
"I thought you loved me?" I exclaimed "You were the one that wanted to f*ck me you dick-head!" I pushed him backwards "How could you f*cking enjoy that?"  
Frank looked hurt, but I ignored it "Gee, I love you. I didn't-"  
"But you did!" I interrupted "You enjoyed kissing that whore and you know I noticed. How could you just let her do that? Right in front of me?"  
A tear spilled from Frank's eye and slid down his cheek. "Lauren kissed you,"  
"I pushed her away, I didn't stand there like dumbf*ck and let her snog me," I pulled my pants and my shirt back on "Frankie, I'm gone. I'm not sticking around anymore,"  
Frank looked upset "Gee!" he sobbed "Please stay, I love you, let me show you,"  
I shook my head "No, I've had enough. How could you do that to me? After all we've been through? I should have left you to die, Frank. When I bit you. I should have left you in the cold to die," I held back the tears "But instead I almost killed myself looking after you. I didnt feed for five days, caring for you, and this is how you f*cking repay me?"  
Frank looked defeated.  
"I'm sorry." I said "I really am sorry that we had to go on for so long. Goodbye Frank. You'll always be the first guy I ever loved."  
I pulled on my hoodie and walked out of the dorm, leaving Frank standing in his boxers, tears pouring from his eyes.  
I let the tears come once he couldn't see me. I found a bench in a quiet place and cried my eyes out.

Frank's POV

What had happened?  
I sat down, shakily, on the edge of the bed, _Gerard's_ bed, and tried to think back.  
It had been amazing, with Gee. Before the girls came in. Gee looked disgusted when Lauren had kissed him. So why hadn't I pulled away from Rachel? Truth is, I felt something. Something tiny, admittedly, and I wanted to understand. So I stopped, and let her kiss me.  
I let my head fall into my hands.  
Gee had just walked out on me.  
No more kisses, no more hugs, no more annoying Gee by being f*cking horny. I had just ruined everything.  
I let the tears fall. They splashed onto my hands and I curled up on the bed, not bothering to dress myself. I sniffed the bedcovers, breathing in Gee's sweet scent, and I fell asleep crying.

I was woken by somebody shaking my shoulder. I opened my bleary eyes.  
It was Mikey and Alicia. Mikey say down beside me.  
"What's wrong?" He wondered "Where's Gee?"  
"We...we fell out," I choked.  
Mikey looked concerned "Tell me about it," He pressed.  
I sniffed and told him everything, including all the awkward stuff before the girls came in. Usually Mikey would have teased me about trying to f*ck Gee, but he gave me a really sympathetic look.  
"Aww, Frank," he said, giving me a hug. Alicia joined the hug.  
"You'll be alright, it's Gee, he'll come back. You still love him, right?"  
"That's the thing," I admitted "After the thing with Rachel...I...I don't know anymore," I broke down again "I've ruined everything, haven't I?"  
Mikey shook his head "No, you haven't. Gee will come back, he still loves you, I know it. You just need to find out if you still love him,"  
I nodded miserably.  
Mikey looked at me "You get dressed," he said "And we'll go looking for Gee,"  
I nodded in agreement and Mikey and Alicia left me to get dressed.

*Hours later*

We didn't find Gee anywhere. So we returned to the dorm and waited. It was so empty without him. It was horrible. I kept crying, knowing it was all my fault, no matter how much Mikey and Alicia tried to convince me otherwise.  
Gee came in about midnight. He looked like sh*t. His face was a greeny colour, like he was sick, and his eyes were bloodshot. He looked as if he's been crying.  
He glared at us, and Mikey went over to him but he shoved Mikey back.  
"Get lost," he growled.  
"Frabkie want's to talk to you!" Mikey exclaimed "He feels horrible,"  
Gee looked at me, his eyes were filled with every ounce of hatred he had.  
"So he should. I hope he does feel sh*tty because he deserves to, the little motherf*cking bastard. I hope he dies in pain somewhere alone," Gee turned and sloped off to his room, and slammed the door. I jumped at the noise.  
How could he be so cruel? I burst into tears all over again.  
Later on that night, when everyone else was asleep, I crept into the living room. I could her Gee crying in his own room. I felt awful.  
I didn't know what to do. If I went to him, he'd just swear at me.  
I pressed my ear to the door and heard him sobbing.  
"F*cking...bastard..." he sobbed, but his swearing didn't hurt my feelings, his crying, however, made my heart ache.  
"I loved him...I f*cking loved that dick-head!" Gee banged his fist on something, and I jumped. Them I heard a sob and a THUMP. I guessed Gee had fallen to the floor.  
I heard more sobs. I couldn't bear it. I didn't care if he slapped me or swore at me, I just wanted to hold him in my arms and make everything better. I opened the door and rushed in. Gee was curled up on the floor. His black hair covering his face, his head in his hands.  
I ran to him, and placed a hand on his shoulder.  
He jumped in surprise, turning to face me. For a moment he looked happy to see me, and my hopes went up. But then his face contorted and he growled at me.  
"Don't touch me!" he hissed, pushing me away "Get lost, Frank. I don't want anything to do with you anymore. Go and f*ck Rachel,"  
My sadness turned to anger.  
"I don't want to f*ck her." I protested "The only thing I want is you,"  
I took his face in my hands and kissed him hard on the lips, like I did the last time, when we were perfect, before Rachel spoilt it.  
Gee struggled against me, but then he gave up.  
I held the kiss for ages, then sowly pulled back. Gee wiped his mouth with his sleeve.  
"Frank, I love you. I do, honestly. But I...I don't know If I can trust you. What If I let you in and you break my heart? It's not a risk worth taking,"  
I looked at the floor. A tear sliding down my face.  
Gee reached up and brushed the tear away with the back of his hand. It hurt my heart to realise there was no connection with his touch. No shivers, no static.  
"Don't cry, baby," he muttered.  
The words, though, made me shiver. They were the same, the tone of his voice reached my heart. I loved him. I knew I did.  
I kissed him again, pressing myself against him, running a hand across his chest. I straddled him again, pushing him against the side of his desk. He grunted as his back slammed against the desk and my body shoved into his. I kissed him still, nibbling on his bottom lip. He seemed reluctant at first, but he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer until there was little space between us. His hand caressed my face as we kissed.  
I kept my eyes closed but I knew he was studying my face. His tounge traced my lip ring. I opened my eyes back up and he pulled back, pushing me away the slightest bit, so there was space between us.  
"Frank. I can't do this,"  
"Please, let me do this. It's my chance to prove I still love you,"  
He shook his head "But what if you...what if you break my heart...again?" He swallowed with obvious difficulty.  
My face fell. "I broke your heart?"  
He nodded. "You did, do you know how much it hurt me to see you stand there and just let Rachel kiss you like that?"  
"I don't feel anything for her. I was curious. I've never kissed a girl, Gee. You must understand,"  
He shook his head "But I can't. The first time I kissed a girl was in Kindergarten, when Lauren snogged me. The first time kissing a guy was you, I remember that. You came up to me, kissed me. I was angry, with myself, not you. I was angry because I felt the connection. I was determined not to fall for you. But I did, and I put everything aside just for you."  
I looked at his flawless face "Gee, please. Give me one chance to prove I love you,"  
He looked reluctant "What do you want?"  
"One night. With You. In here, no disturbances,"  
Gee hesitated, then nodded.  
He jammed the desk chair up against the door, and sat down on his bed.  
I got up and pulled off my shirt, and took my belt off.  
Gee looked uneasy. I put my hand on his shoulder gently. He gave me a weak smile.  
I pulled his shirt up over his head and sat down in front of him. I wrapped my arms around him, pressing my chest to his.


	14. To the end

Gerard's POV

Frank straddled me, for the millionth time that day. It seemed such a long day we'd had...so much had happened.  
He pressed himself to me, cupping my face in his hands, and he kissed me. I tried to pull away. I know I had agreed to this but I couldn't do it.  
"Gee, please," Frankie pleaded "Let me. I want you to know that I love you,"  
I sighed, letting Frank kiss me passionately and run his tongue along my lips. He ran his hands through my tangled hair, then they went down my back...getting very low down.  
I stiffened. Frank sighed and moved his hands back up. I relaxed and kissed him back, pressing myself against him.  
I could do it. I knew I could. I loved this boy with everything I had. I pushed Frank back onto the wall and caressed his cheek. He kissed my hand, then moved on to kissing my face again.  
"I love you," He told me. And I knew he meant it.  
He reached down and unbuckled my belt, and used the two ends to pull me closer. I let him. He slipped the belt out of my jeans and threw it away.  
I kissed him hard and he shoved his body into mine. I grunted. That was sore.  
Frankie kissed me back, hugging me tightly to him.

I woke up. The last thing I remembered was Frank kissing me and trying to get me to take my jeans off.  
I looked about. I was lying on my bed, Frank curled up in my arms. We had nothing on but our boxers. I smiled at him and kissed his forehead. He woke up slowly, and smiled when he saw me.  
"Good morning, beautiful," he whispered, stretching up to kiss me.  
"Hey," I kissed him back.  
"Did that prove how much I love you?" he wondered.  
I thought about it "It certainly proves how horny you get when you're upset with me," I told him.  
He rolled his eyes. "Seriously though. Are we okay now?"  
I nodded "I guess,"  
"You guess? Do I need to do that to you again?"  
I was about to speak when Frank rolled so that he was lying on top of me. He looked down at me and kissed me softly. He looked into my eyes and smiled.  
I smiled back and wrapped my arms tight around him, holding him to me.  
Frankie shifted himself, and grunted. I giggled.  
"What?" he demanded.  
"I'll bet that sounds really wrong to Mikey and Alicia, if they're listening,"  
Frankie rolled his eyes "Whatever,"  
I grinned and kissed him once more, before getting up.  
I paused.  
"What now?" I wondered.  
Frank looked at me "What do you mean?"  
"I mean, where do we go from here? We don't need school. We can drop out, do whatever we want,"  
Frank's eyes sparkled.  
"How about," he said, getting up and putting his arm around my waist "We drop out of school and travel the world,"  
I smiled "Sounds like a plan,"  
"Do you know something?" Frank asked.  
I looked at him curiously.  
"I had this really weird thought,"  
"What is it?" I asked.  
"Frank lowered his eyes for a second, before meeting my gaze.  
"I want to get married," he said.

THE END.


End file.
